Shedding
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: A story of what Kohaku and Ryuu call Chihiro and Aoi's monthly bleedings...I know I suck at humor...Read 'N' Review please


Shedding  
  
A/N: I came up with this idea of Kohaku learning about Chihiro having her period.  
  
Disclaimer: Whoever owns it owns it.  
  
Kohaku sighed as he sat down next to Aoi and Ryuu. Aoi glanced at him as she smiled, talking to Ryuu about something. Kohaku brushed it off and stared in front of him. Chihiro should have come already.  
  
"Where's Chihiro?" He asked his sister. Aoi gave him a look that held the expression of 'what-do-you-think?-look'.  
  
"She said she had to stop at the store for something. She's coming here, don't worry, oniisan." Aoi told him. He sighed and leaned back on the bank of the river. He closed his eyes and started smelling scents of the river and woods. His ears managing to catch a few sentences of his sister's and brother-in-law's. His nose quirked when he smelled soemthing. The scent was fairly new, damp.but desirable and almost made him go into overload of desire when he opened his eyes. The scent was that of blood.yet the blood wasn't repulsive to his finer smelling nose.  
  
Another scent came along with it. This scent was familiar and he instantly recognized it. "Chihiro.." He muttered as he sat up. Chihiro was coming into view and was instantly hugged by Aoi. That scent murmured to his ears as he watched her come over to him. She sat besides him and smiled.  
  
"Are you hurt?" 'Great way to start a conversation, doofus!!' His sister practically shouted in his mind. Chihiro blinked and smiled blushing.  
  
"I'm not hurt."  
  
"Yes, you are. I smell blood on you."  
  
"BLOOD?!?!" Aoi practically jumped on her 'little sister'. "Are you okay?!!? Did another one of those bakane started fighting you again?!!? If they did Ryuu and I and Kohaku can go and beat them up for you, Y'know!!!" She nearly was suffocating Chihiro, when Ryuu dragged her off her best friend.  
  
"Its normal blood."  
  
"Blood is never normal."  
  
"Well, this blood is." She was blushing even more.  
  
"How is this blood different than other blood?"  
  
"..."  
  
"How is it different?"  
  
"Do I really have to tell you?" She asked. He nodded, his curiousity getting the better of him.  
  
"How's it different?"  
  
"It comes every month." He blinked. Was she dieing?!  
  
"You're dieing every month little by little?!" Ryuu asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?!"  
  
"..It's a female's normal cycle.." She was blushing even worse than before.  
  
"Female cycle?" Ryuu and Kohaku were truly confused.  
  
"I'll bleed for about a week but that's pretty normal.."  
  
"Do you need a bandage or healing?"  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"Do you need a bandage or a healing?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...Do you?"  
  
"..I've already got a bandage on.sort of.."  
  
"Really? I don't see it anywhere.."  
  
"Its called a tampon, oniisan."  
  
"Tam-po-un?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"...Where is this tampon?"  
  
"...." Aoi hit her brother on the back of his head. Dragons!!!  
  
"Its somewhere you can't see it!!! Stop askign so many questions, Oniisan." Chihiro glared slightly but her flush was gone as Kohaku rubbed his head muttering something about little sisters.  
  
"Sen-san, do you have any of those delictable twinkies?!" Ryuu turned around as Chihiro had gotten up leaving her backpack, and went to the water with Aoi. It was their training time.  
  
"In the backpack!!" She yelled to him.  
  
Kohaku and Ryuu began going through her backpack as they trained. Suddenly Ryuu came across something he shouldn't have.. Holding it out, it was wrapped in paper, cylinder-like, and had a string. The two men stared at it with interest. They had never seen such a food.  
  
"Maybe it's a new type of Hostess."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, It looks like a twinkie. Enough for me, at least. "  
  
"...I get the feeling that it isn't food."  
  
"So what? We'll never know unless we try it, right?"  
  
"...I guess so..." Ryuu quickly unwrapped the paper and the plastic surrounding the 'cream filling with the string' and ripped half to Kohaku and half to him. Kohaku stared at him with amusement.  
  
"C'mon!! I don't want to be the only one eating it." Kohaku sighed and took a bite as his brother-in-law did.  
  
While back with the girls, they had heard a small agrument and turned their heads towards the boys.  
  
"What is that on the ground, Sen?"  
  
"I.Don't know.."  
  
"I think they're eating it.."  
  
"It doesn't look like Hostess packaging."  
  
"What's that plastic thing beside Ryuu..?"  
  
"They're eating my tampon?"  
  
"They're eating your tampon..."  
  
Both girls paused and looked to each other.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Both girls rushed over, Katrina hitting the boys' back repeatedly as they had tried to swallow the new type of twinkie. Both of them coughed it up and breathed hard.  
  
"That is one twinkie I'm never eating again."  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you not to put unknown items in your mouths!!! Both of YOU!!!!Well, you shouldn't ever eat that twinkie, because its not FOOD!!! BAKA!!BAKA!!! BAKA!!!!" She cried out hitting Ryuu on the head with her fist.  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
"...a tampon.."  
  
Both guys stared at Chihiro then Aoi.  
  
"It was my last one..Here.Aoi and I still have to continue our training but will you and Ryuu go and buy some more from the store up ahead?" She placed her wallet in Kohaku's hand and smiled as he nodded then went with Aoi to the water once more. Getting up, Ryuu and Kohaku went to the store. Entering the store, the went immediately to the service counter.  
  
"Anou..Where might we find some tampouns?"  
  
The man behind the counter began laughing at the both of them.  
  
"Girly, they're in the hygiene section!!"  
  
"..Domo Arigato, Baka-san."  
  
He bowed and went over to a small area of the hygiene supplies..Then he spotted the tampons and handed the money for it to Ryuu with the small box, under the explanation that he would most likely hurt the idiot at the counter.  
  
"I'd like to pay for this." Ryuu told the man.  
  
"Girly's making you pay for it? What did you do to get the pretty bombshell mad at you enough to make you buy her plugs?!!?" The man asked as Ryuu paid. Ryuu blushed brightly and and side-stepped the glare that could chill anyone in their death place and paid the counter dude.  
  
"What do you think she's going to do with these?"  
  
"I Don't know..I've never had a mate before and you know that Ryuu."  
  
"Maybe, she sheds her blood in order to entice all men and then chokes them with these twinkies!!"  
  
"That's not like Chihiro. You've been hanging around my imouto for too long at a time, Ryuu."  
  
"Well..What do you think?"  
  
"..She sheds..She sheds her blood to tempt me to squash her to the ground and love her.."  
  
"Shedding?"  
  
"Yes.Shedding, That's what we can call it."  
  
"Don't you just do that with your skin?"  
  
"...Yes..Do you have a better idea what to call this monthly bleeding?"  
  
"No.But just saying jeez."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey, You two!! Did you get those items Sen asked for?!" Kohaku and Ryuu nodded as he held up the bag. Chihiro came and hugged them both as Kohaku gave her the bag.  
  
"Here is your shedding items, Chihiro." Ryuu and him smiled as the two girls stared at them with a mixture of confusion and tiredness. And that was as they say was that.  
  
A/N: AHHHH!! DON'T KILL ME!!! I know that Kohaku was really out of character and so was Chihiro but please forgive and no flame me!!!! I beg of you!!! Just review!! Please Review!!! 


End file.
